One Night's Miracle
by Tear-of-Violet
Summary: Rin is pregnant with Kaito's child. Will they manage this new responsibility well? Warnings: KaiRin, pregnancy, NO LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: yay~! Vocaloid fic! Anyway, a few explanations. In this fanfic, I boosted Rin and Len's ages a bit. This is mainly because a pregnant 14 year old is unrealistic and just tragic. I also made Kaito 18 since his actual age was never specified and I hate pedophilia so much...but with all that aside, I'm hoping you KaiRin fans enjoy this! :D I'll try to update as much as possible~! **

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting in the bathroom. A ticking sound kept sounding in the room. <em>Only a few more seconds<em>, she thought to herself. She subconsciously stood up and started pacing back and forth. The suspense was eating her alive. On the counter lay an object that might very well seal her future.

Rin knew something was wrong with her. It all started when she missed her period. At first she thought it was just late, but when she found herself running back and forth to the bathroom to vomit, she knew she had a very clear idea as to what was wrong.

Suddenly, she heard a ringing sound. With a gulp, she slowly walked over to the counter. Rin turned off the alarm and picked up the object next to it. She closed her eyes tightly, bringing it up to her face. Slowly, she opened one to look at it.

Without warning, a wave of fear pounded down on her. Her legs wobbled before finally giving out on her. She fell to her knees, fighting back the tears that were welling up. Certainly the object in her hands had to be wrong.

_Surely she wasn't pregnant._

_Knock knock. _

Rin slowly opened her eyes, sitting up. Her head was pounding. She raised her hand up. Suddenly she noticed what was in her hand: a positive pregnancy test. The previous events finally came back to her. She must have fainted after seeing the results.

"No...no...NO! This can't be happening!" she yelled.

_KNOCK KNOCK. _

"RIN! What's wrong?" a voice yelled behind the door. Rin scrambled up to the door to answer. She hid the test behind her back before opening the door. When she opened the door, it reveled her twin brother, Len.

"Oh, Len! It's just you..." Rin muttered. Len gave her a worried look.

"Rin...are you okay? You were in there for a while...and you screamed pretty loudly just now...you can't look at me and say nothing's wrong with you," he responded. Rin bit her lip. Should she tell him what the problem was? They were siblings after all. They told each other everything.

She clenched her eyes shut, biting her lip harder. Slowly, she revealed the pregnancy test. Len grabbed it, looking it. His eyes widened.

"Rin...? Y-you're pregnant?" he asked. She slowly nodded.

"...whose is it?" Len calmly asked. Rin opened her eyes. There was no sound of anger or being upset in her brother's voice. She had feared a worse reaction out of him. Weren't brothers supposed to get mad when they found out someone impregnated their sister?

"Well...I have a fairly good idea..." Rin answered. After all, she had only slept with one guy in her life. Kaito. They had not yet vocalized their relationship to everyone, though. Was it a good idea to just tell Len? He'd find out eventually either way.

"I'm certain...it's Kaito's," she muttered. Len's eyes widened. He felt so stupid. How could he had not known? Of course it was. The two could never keep their eyes off each other. Of course they'd be in a relationship with each other.

"I didn't know you and Kaito were...together," he replied. Rin smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah...we haven't exactly vocalized it. We wanted to see how long we could keep it a secret...kind of like a game...but looks like the word will be spreading soon," Rin explained. Len chuckled.

"Well, I'd like to say I'm happy for you...but I'm not sure how Kaito will respond to this. It would probably be a good idea to tell him, though. If you'd like, I'll go with you to tell him...you know...as a mediator," Len offered. Rin's eyes lightened up. She hugged him.

"Thanks! You're the best brother anyone could ask for!"

"Anytime! How about we go tell him now?" Len asked. Rin shook her head. Len gave her a confused look, as if asking why.

"I don't want to just be all like 'OHEY KAITO YOU GOT ME PREGGERS!'...I guess what I'm saying is...I want to just let the feeling soak into me before I tell him the news..." she replied.

"Oh...I see. I think...eh, anyway...maybe we could talk to someone else first? Like Meiko or Gakupo," Len suggested. Rin twitched a little. She had the weirdest feeling that telling either would lead to Kaito finding out in a way she'd rather not happen.

"Maybe Luka would be a better option...I mean, Meiko wouldn't keep a secret from Kaito...she would crack...and Gakupo would run out and tell him," Rin explained.

"That's true...well, we can talk to Luka, then. She's pretty helpful when it comes to advice," Len concluded. He took Rin's hand and started to lead her down the hall to a pink door. Little did they know, the lavender-haired man, Gakupo, had overheard their conversation as he was walking by. He chuckled to himself.

"Well, isn't that interesting...I knew Kaito and Rin had something going on between each other. Seems they're in too deep, this time," he muttered to himself. With a sigh, he contemplated whether to actually tell Kaito what was going on. Telling Kaito could be better or worse.

"Eh...maybe I should just follow those two rascals around for a while...it might help me make up my mind," Gakupo decided, stalking them to Luka's room. He stood right outside her room, putting his ear to the door. He could faintly hear them talking.

"You're pregnant? Oh my gosh...! Don't tell me, don't tell me...it's Kaito's, isn't it?" she guessed. Rin shyly nodded.

"How did you know...?" Rin asked.

"Well...I was walking back to my room about a month or so ago when I heard you and Kaito in the bedroom. I decided not to mention it, but looks like you two really were 'busy' in there," Luka explained. Len couldn't help but laugh. Rin glared at her brother.

"What's so funny, Len?" she asked. He looked at her, regaining composure.

"The thought of you two just...doing it...especially in a place where people can hear you. Seriously, you guys should have just done it at a park or something," Len explained. Rin glared more, her face shooting up many shades of red. Luka sighed.

"Now, now...no need to be mean about it. We should be happy for your sister. All _four_ of us..." she explained, glaring at her door. Gakupo jumped outside when he heard that. Sometimes he wondered if Luka had some kind of mind reading device that let her know when he was around.

"You better get your ass in here...I don't think you want to see the consequence of just hiding," Luka hollered. The twins looked at the door, eyes wide. They both gasped as the knob turned. The door opened, revealing a very scared samurai on the other side.

"Gakupo...spying is bad. I thought we went over this the last time you peeked in on me," the pink haired girl scolded. He came in a little further.

"How do you catch me every time?" he asked.

"It's something men don't have...a little thing we women call 'intuition,'" Luka explained. Rin stared at Gakupo, scared to death.

"How long have you been listening?" she asked.

"...about since you told Len that you were pregnant..." the samurai muttered. Rin's eyes might as well have been faucets at that moment, for the waterworks had begun. Len glared.

"Lemme guess...you're going to tell Kaito everything...even though we're just trying to think of a way to tell him ourselves?" Len asked. Gakupo shook his head.

"Not at all! I wanna help! Kaito's my best friend...I'd do whatever it took to make sure nothing upset him to greatly! Samurai honor!" he explained. Len rolled his eyes, wondering if "samurai's honor" even existed. He shook his head, deciding to just let it pass.

"Well, you better help then...because if you go and tell Kaito, I can and will castrate you," Luka threatened. Gakupo's eyes widened in fear.

"I promise. I'll help..." he promised. Rin smiled at him.

"I believe you...thank you!" she squealed, hugging him. Gakupo laughed nervously.

"Now, now...save all your hugs for Kaito...I'm sure he'll need them," Gakupo muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry it took so much time to update this :c I got distracted with other stuff...but here's chapter 2! After this chapter, I'll start following a month by month pattern ^^ going through each month until she has her baby~! And the song she's singing is this one (sort of): .com/watch?v=sntpvzP76tk

* * *

><p>"So how do you want to do this, Rin?" Luka asked. The blonde thought about it. Maybe she could give him a note? Nah...that isn't personal enough. Perhaps just telling him would work? Then again, getting him upset by coming right out with it would be a horrible idea.<p>

"I don't know. I'm not entirely sure what Kaito would rather me do...I don't even know if he'll be excited or mad," Rin noted. Luka sighed. That's when Gakupo's face lit up, as if he'd just found the path to enlightenment.

"I know what you can do! Luka, Len, and I can take him out and about for a bit, you know, have a good time. That's when you go into his room. Set the test down on his dresser and a note with your name on it. Wait in his room: Sing him a song when he comes," Gakupo explained.

"I'm surprised. Since when did you get smart?" Luka asked.

"You're jealous," he sneered. Rin smiled as they argued. It did sound like a great idea to her.

"I like that idea! Do you think maybe we could do it today? I happen to know he's out of ice cream," Rin offered.

"No he's not. I saw a ton in the freezer," Gakupo stated. Rin glared.

"He. Is. Out. Of. Ice. Cream!" she yelled back.

"I think she's saying to throw all his ice cream away so we have an excuse to take him out," Len explained.

"Ooohhh...great plan, let's do this!" Gakupo exclaimed, running out to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and started grabbing all the ice cream he could carry. He threw it all into the garbage can. He returned to the freezer and grabbed the rest. When he turned around, a certain blue haired Vocaloid was standing behind him.

"Gakupo, what are you doing?"

"Hello Kaito," Gakupo greeted, avoiding the question. He threw the rest of the ice cream away, much to Kaito's dismay.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaito yelled.

"Want to go to the ice cream parlor?" Gakupo asked, straight faced.

"Now I need to since you just threw away my entire stash..." Kaito muttered. Gakupo smiled.

"Len! Luka! We're going to the ice cream parlor now!" he hollered to them. Smiling, they both walked out to the kitchen. Kaito brightened up.

They all headed out the door to get some ice cream. Rin calculated about an hour to get her plan underway. She immediately went into her room. She found some stationary and purple marker. She started writing

_Hey, Kaito. I wasn't sure how to tell you, so just take this as a hint._

_ -Rin 3_

Rin hurried and took it into Kaito's room. She set it down on his dresser and went straight to his keyboard. She started practicing the song she chose to sing him – _Hello _by Lionel Richie. She sighed. This had better work...

Len, Gakupo, and Luka led Kaito back to his room. He seemed very suspicious of them.

"Guys, I know very well where my room is," Kaito pointed out.

"Yeah. Just in case, it's that blue door over there. Make sure you go in there," Len urged. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? Whatever...can you guys go? I have...stuff to do," he ordered, going opening his door.

"Yeah! Okay, guys, let's go!" Luka said through her teeth as she prompted the other two to leave with her. They all walked away – until they hid behind a corner. They wanted to see how this would work out.

Kaito entered his room and closed the door. With a sigh, he set his keys down on his nightstand. Turning around to turn on the TV, he noticed Rin sitting at his keyboard. She smiled at him.

"Rinny? Whats up?" he asked. Without replying, she started playing the song.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_ And in my dreams I've kissed your lips...a thousand times_

_ I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_ Hello! Is it me you're looking for?_

_ I can see it in your eyes_

_ I can see it in your smile_

_ You're all I've ever wanted_

_ And my arms are opened wide_

_ Cuz you know just what to say_

_ And you know just what to do_

_ And I want to tell you so much...I love you_

_ I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_ And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_ Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_ Hello! I've just got to let you know!_

_ Cuz I wonder where you are_

_ And I wonder what you do_

_ Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_ Or is someone loving you?_

_ Tell me how to win your heart..._

_ For I haven't got a clue..._

_ But let me start by saying...I love you..._

Rin cut the song at that point, tears welling up. Kaito ran over to her and hugged her. Rin couldn't help but just start crying into his chest. In his warm embrace, she felt safe – as if the world has stopped turning. Kaito gently stroke her hair comfortingly.

"Shh...it's okay, Rin. I'm here," he soothed.

"I'm...I'm not sad, darling! I'm just so happy...because I love you so much," she explained. Kaito smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more than anything..." he replied. Rin quickly pulled away, remembering why she was there. She ran towards his door. He gave her a worried look.

"Hey, I've got to go! I've left you a little surprise. It's on your dresser," Rin said, running out of his room. Kaito walked towards his dresser. He saw the note she left. Reading it, he looked beside it and noticed the positive pregnancy test. Holding it and examining it, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart thud in his chest very hard.

"Rin...is...I got her...oh my god..." Kaito muttered in exasperation. He sat down on his bed, thinking about this. No matter what, he had to support Rin.

Rin ran down the hall and rounded the corner. She stopped before she ran into the three waiting there.

"How did it go?" Len asked.

"Good...I think...I left before he saw the test...I didn't wanna see his reaction," she answered.

"Well, that was smart. It's best to give him time to think. I'm sure it will work out, we just need to wait," Luka explained. Rin nodded. She had the feeling this was going to be a long wait.


End file.
